A Shard Of Hope
by Comet96
Summary: Andormeda James works as a vet and doctor at Jurassic World along side her boyfriend Owen Grady. At first working at Jurassic World was like any other job but then within a year dinosaurs were popping up and hatching from their eggs ready to enter the new park. After almost four years of the park being open a new horror enters their lives. Owen/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys - I don't know if any of your are my regular readers but if you are well hello and please enjoy. If not hi all and please enjoy. This is my first Jurassic Park/World story but I watched the film on the weekend and have been thinking about writing a story because of my love for Chris Pratt. This is an Owen/OC story so sorry to any Owen/Claire lovers but I just have to replace her.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes but I promise it's not intentional and I do proof read before hand but I sometimes miss it. It would mean a lot if you guys would review please so I now whether to continue with this story - who am I kidding I'm gonna continue with it anyway. I hope you all enjoy this story so far and please feel free to tell me whatever you are feeling.**

 **Thanks a lot guys and please, please review xxx Comet96 xx**

* * *

"A little cocky aren't we Mr Grady?" I asked the man raising my eyebrows to him as he stood on the high platform looking down at the raptors before sending me a charming smile as he smirked looking me over before looking back down to his girls and then back to me.

"I prefer the term confident," he replied the left side of his lips curling up at the side lightly and I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I heard Barry laugh from behind me at the reply I received.

"You can call it confidence all you want but that doesn't change how cocky you're being," I mumbled stepping closer to him as the cooing down below got louder.

"Do you have a problem with me Miss James?" he questioned that teasing smile curling his lips out of his smirk and into the smile I loved seeing on his face. I rolled my eyes at him as I stepped up to platform and join him, glancing down at the four raptors below. A large warm hand settles on the small of my back causing me to glance at the man next to me as I take in his shining green eyes and dark russet brown curls. He needed to get it cut soon or it would curl out and I knew he hated that.

"I have many problems with you Owen," I told him smiling slightly as Barry came up to join us a large smile planted on his face as he looked between the two of us.

"I can't believe you're still with him," Barry teased glancing to Owen and clapping him on the shoulder before sending me a wink. "How do you put up with him Andi?" he asked with an exaggerated sigh giving a pointed look to Owen.

Owen sent a playful glare to Barry as his hand lowered slightly on my back until his fingers dipped into the waistband of my shorts running over the silky material of my bikini bottoms. His head turned to e then as he glanced down at my shorts a large smile on his face and I knew he was thinking something dirty.

"I keep him on a tight leash," I replied looking to Barry over my shoulder as Owen pulled me closer into him, pressing his lips to the side of my head. At his actions a cooing from below caught my attention and I peeked down to see Blue looking up at us with her head tilted to the side. "How do you think he trains the girls so well?" I added laughing slightly when Owen pulled away and snorted at my response.

"My training with the girls has nothing to do with you," Owen sighed out looking down to said girls as they went about their business beneath us. Blue was sitting on the grass but she was peering up at us with interest while her sisters were oblivious. Delta and Echo were playfully biting at each other while Charlie watched them both before pouncing on them and joining in with the play fight.

"Let's stop deflating Owen's training program and go ahead and take a look at them," I said quickly before Owen could get any more defensive about the girls. There had been one too many arguments between us over the way he trained them.

"Is it that time already?" Owen asked taking my hand in his as Barry lead us down to the enclosure used to give the raptors their medication or for check-ups. Barry snorted at his friends words as he opened the gate and closed it again as we walked through.

"They have a check-up ever three weeks Owen, I was here three weeks ago for their last one," I told him as Barry set my medical bag down on the floor before walking over to one of the head enclosures. "I want Charlie first," I added looking to Owen hoping he would just go ahead and call her over for me.

"You're so bossy," he grumbled going over to Barry and calling out for Charlie as I reached my arms up and stretched before sinking my hand into my bag.

* * *

"Good girl Echo," I whispered rubbing her head softly as Owen and Barry let her out of the head holder as she scampered off, calling for her sisters.

"And now we have Miss Trouble left," Owen muttered looking out into the paddock letting his eyes rest on his beta. Blue was looking back at us as if she had been waiting for the moment our eyes would settle on her and without having to be asked she made her way over to us and I smiled at the frown on Owen's face.

"She knows it's her time," I told him kneeling on the dirt and rumbling around in my bag as Barry clipped Blue into the head enclosure and smiled up at Owen as he frowned down at me. "She is smart, you know that." I added grabbing a new swab kit and blood test kit ready to take Blue's samples.

It was part of our usual check-up and an easy way to find if there was anything wrong with the girls. That along with a blood test was the only way we could be certain that they had no unseen diseases that would affect their health or their behaviour.

"Blue, eyes on me." Owen ordered and the yellow, orange orbs landed on him as I slowly made my way closer to her smiling at my boyfriend as he flicked his eyes between me and Blue as if he was expecting something to happen. Owen was stood by the gate leading into the paddock so he could keep his eyes on the other girls and Blue at the same time.

"Hey girl," I whispered to her softly, running my hand over her head softly and watched as her eyes flicked to me and away from Owen. Blue always got confused when I was around with Owen. Although Owen imprinted on her when she hatched he brought her back to our place and she had to get accustomed to me. Soon after that the other girls were born and they were like a group of hyper toddlers and both Owen and I had been caring for them. Blue being the oldest understood that with Owen came me and she learnt to listen to me just as she did Owen. She may not have listen to me as much but she still listened much like she did for Barry. "You going to let me do this without and difficulty?" I asked her lifting up both kits in my hands as her eyes flicked to them and back to me which I took for a yes. "That's a good girl," I mumbled sliding the needle into her neck and taking a vial of her blood before sliding the cotton ended swab under her gums and across from her teeth. I ran my hand over her nose as I tossed Barry the samples so he could set them aside as I glanced over to Owen as he watched the other raptors in the pen. I knew he would be keeping his eye on them while I was here. He always did. As they grew they started acting more like teens and were almost like brats, testing him and not listening and I knew he didn't trust them around me. "Do you have the reports on them?" I asked him watching as he turned his head towards me and slowly made his way over.

It seemed Blue didn't like it as she hissed when he came closer, fighting against the restraints holding her. A sharp crack and an overpowering pain shot through my hand as it got trapped between Blue's head and the metal holder as she fought against the restraints. A scream left my lips and I was pulled away from Blue as Owen pushed me out of the way, looking down into her eyes, challenging her.

"Blue, stop! Eyes on me! Stop!" he ordered not taking his eyes away from her as I clutched my left hand against my chest aware that there was blood running along the length of my arm from the open gash on my hand. "Let her out Barry," Owen snapped at him as Blue continued to snap at him as he got closer to her. The restraints around her head and neck came undone with a light hiss and Blue darted out of there, screeching for her sisters. "Are you okay?" Owen asked coming to my side, resting his hand on my shoulder as he took my left hand within his right one. I looked up at him, biting passed the pain to give him a glare. "Right stupid question."

"What's wrong with her?" I asked him forgetting about y pain as I glanced into the paddock as Blue rushed to the gate hissing and snapping her jaw at the metal fence. The other three joined her, snapping away and following their beta's actions.

"I don't know," Owen grumbled stepping away from me and over to the fence where his girls hissed. The closer he got to the fence the quieter the girls became and even though he wasn't facing me I could tell that he had a frown marring his lips. "They seem fine now,"

"Maybe there's something physically wrong?" Barry suggested but I shook my head and walked closer to Owen keeping my eyes on Blue as I did. She was watching me, ignoring her alpha as he spoke to her softly. I watched her as I got closer, tilting my head to the side slightly as she turned to hiss at Owen the closer I got.

"It's not that," I stated stopping beside Owen and watching as Blue looked to him with glared eyes and bared her teeth to him. "Owen walk to the other side of the enclosure," I mumbled waving my hand behind me as I kept my eyes on Blue.

"I'm not leaving you here," he seethed and I knew that if I looked to him then I would see that his jaw would be clenched and his eyes shining with anger.

"Just do it! There's a metal fence between us, I don't think I'll get hurt," I sighed knowing how stubborn he could be but also knowing he didn't like getting on my bad side. According to him I had a bad temper and got feisty when I wasn't listened to – something he like to blame on my bright copper curls.

Slowly and begrudgingly Owen slowly made his way to the opposite side of the enclosure, away from me and the girls. The further away he got the lower their hissing became until they stopped. I found it peculiar and wondered what was behind their attitude all of a sudden. They seemed all right earlier but now they seemed to be on edge.

"What are they doing?" Owen asked and I could tell that he was agitated now because his girls didn't want to be near him. I turned my gaze to the other three raptors before looking back to Blue and then frowning slightly at her. I had never seen her do this before.

"I don't know," I told him curling my left hand into my stomach and winching slightly at the sting of pain that ran through it. It could tell that something was broken and it would need to be wrapped soon. "Barry can you hand me a bandage from my bag," I called to him and from the shifting behind me I could tell that Owen was getting restless.

Blue let out a louder hiss as Barry came closer causing him to stop and me to gap at her in disbelief. Was she really acting like I think she was? I had seen this with wolf pack before and with dogs but I had never seen reptiles act like it.

"There's definitely something wrong," Owen stated and I turned to glance at him, his hands crossed against his chest and his eyes darting between the four raptors and me.

"Owen come here," I mumbled turning back to face Blue and waited for her reaction as her alpha came closer. "And you Barry," I added wanting to see if both of them together would get a reaction from her. As both of the men came to a stop on either side of me Blue started screeching and jumping at the cage while her sisters reacted the same, leaping back and forth, bouncing against the cage and hissing out. "I don't believe it," I whispered laughing lightly as I took a step back and marvelled at the girl's reactions.

"What?" Owen asked turning slightly so he could look down at me but he wasn't going to turn his back to the raptors.

"They're trying to establish their territory," I told him sounding confused as I looked between Blue and Delta as they slammed against the cage their eyes settled on me.

"What territory?" he mumbled sounding just as confused as I was. I glanced over to my boyfriend with a wary smile and shrugged lightly as I stepped back again.

"Me," I supplied smiling slightly at the shocked look that flashed across his face as he gave me his full attention.

"What?" he repeated looking utterly adorable with his face full of confusion.

"It's a pact thing," I started nodding towards the girls as an example. "Normally it's seen within wolf packs, the surrounding females get protective of the alpha female, and they get aggressive towards all the male wolves and keep them away from the alpha female."

"Why?" Barry asked as the three of us took slower steps away from the paddock and slowly left the square enclosure and walked over to the stair that led up to the platforms.

"There's only one alpha male and he had an alpha female,"

"I'm their alpha," Owen injected earning a scowl from Barry as he interrupted me.

"If Owen's their alpha so in their eyes if I'm with Owen then I'm their alpha female." I concluded feeling that it made sense logically in their eyes if they were acting like a wolf pact.

"Why are they trying to establish their territory?" Barry asked ignoring the suggestive looks Owen was sending me.

"It's not really them trying to establish their territory it's more of them trying to protect their alpha female."

"Protect her from what?" Owen asked interrupting me once again. I looked over to him before smacking his shoulder lightly as he looked down at the raptors below as the three of us leant against the railing of the balcony. Blue's screeching started again as she caught sight of the three of us and her sisters soon joined in. "We should move from their sight," he suggested taking my hand and leading us up another set of stairs and to a large red door that led to their offices.

"Well generally when the female wolves get like that their alpha female's pregnant with the next litter of the pack. All females get protective of the litter seeing as it's the only litter the pack gets." I mumbled dropping down on Owen's lap as he turned slightly on his chair. I felt Owen freeze under me at my words and I chuckled lightly and turned my head to face him lightly. "Don't worry Mr Grady there's no bun in this oven," I lightly patted him on the shoulder pressing a kiss to his cheek as Barry laughed at us.

"How do you know?" he questioned running his hands lightly over my flat stomach rubbing gently under my shirt making me shiver lightly as his rough fingers ran along my skin.

"I had my shot eight weeks ago," I explained noting the way he nodded his head at my words, pressing his lips to my bare shoulder as he pulled me into him. It was mandatory for all female workers to have their shots every three months to stop our 'time of the month' so it wouldn't affect the dinosaurs we worked with. After one incident it became mandatory for our safety. The only bad thing about these shots was that after each three months we'd have to have a few days off as we had the worst period of our lives. Out of all the female workers that worked with the carnivores there wasn't really many of us that had to have these shots. As one of the vets around this place that seemed to land on me.

"Thank god for shots," he grumbled lightly before rested against the chair and sighing deeply. "Why they acting so strange then?" he asked mentioning his girls.

"I'll check their blood but it might just be a pack thing. If they think I'm their alpha female then it's their instinct to react that way. If they're anything like wolves then it's to be expected. I'll check with the lab and see what they mixed their DNA with, I bet they haven't told you everything that went into their genes. It might explain why they are able to listen to you so well." I pushed up from his lap, swatting away his hands away as they rested on my bum. "Hands to yourself Mr Grady," I warned him leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Andormeda," he warned in return as I bit his lip lightly and pulled away, tugging his lip as I did so. I smiled at him ignoring the burning look in his eyes as I rested my hands on either side of the chair and hissed out in pain when I put pressure on my left hand. "Andi?" Owen questioned taking my hand in his, eyes widening at the gash on the back of my hand and the blood coating my creamy skin. "How could I forget this?"

"It's not as bad as it looks," I told him only to cry out softly as he pressed his fingers against my hand. "Okay maybe that was a lie."

"I'm taking you to the medic bay," he grunted standing from the chair and tugging on my arm as if he thought I was going to argue.

"I think I broke a bone or something. It feel like the last time I broke a bone." I told him as he pulled me along with him and over to the jeep I was given full of medical equipment out back and it even had a pull out metal gurney in case we needed to perform any thing in an emergency. After all I wasn't just a vet but also a doctor so it was the best of both when it came to me. I could care for both the dinosaurs and the humans at this park.

"God damn it blue!" he seethed lifting me up into the jeep as if I couldn't walk. I gave him a look as he quickly slipped into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Don't blame her," I scolded him leaning over so my right hand rested against his arm. I ran my fingers up the length of his arm before running the back down again. "It was your fault after all,"

"My fault? How was it my fault?" He spat out and I noted the way his knuckles turned white against the wheel.

"You got too close and triggered her need to protect." I explained thinking that maybe he hadn't listened to a word I said to him before. "Look, let's not argue about it okay. Those girls have brought out too many arguments between us. We don't need to keep arguing over them, they don't live with us anymore and I don't have as much say in their lives as you do. You're their alpha, they are your pack." I told him hoping he would hear the stubbornness in my voice.

"Alright, alright we won't argue because of the girls," he grumbled catching my hand within his and giving it a soft squeeze before taking the wheel again with both hands. "God it sounds like we're parents arguing over their children," he groaned pulling to a slow drive as we reached the closest medic bay. There were a few stationed around the park for us workers so we would be able to get seen too quickly. Most of the medic bays were close to the animal enclosures for needs like this.

"They are sort of like our girls, you were there when they all hatched and we raised them when they were younglings, which sort of makes them our girls." I voiced as he took my right hand in his and dragged me into the medic bay saying a few hellos to the familiar faces – Owen got himself into a lot of accidents (most of them not involving the raptors). It seemed me dear Mr Grady found trouble but I was also a familiar face to be seen around in most of the medic bays – having helped out a few times in each bay.

"Well let's go get mommy alpha healed," he teased leading me to the end room where he knew a doctor would be waiting.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading xx Please review xxx Comet96 xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank for the views and for reviewing. I wasn't sure if anyone would read this story but I'm happy to see that a bunch of you have. It means a lot. Sorry for any spelling mistakes and such. And sorry for the wait. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and continue to read the story. I'm not really sure how far away this story is from the film but it's based sometime in 2014 so it won't be too long really.**

 **Thank you for everyone that reviewed and I beg you all to continue as I find reviews helpful. If anyone has ideas they want to put forth please feel free I would love to read them. Thanks again x Comet96 xx**

* * *

"I told you I was fine," I told him as he opened the door to our bungalow/trailer. It was an amazing, unique home that I loved dearly. We had been given the bungalow when we first came to the park in 2008 but we soon found that there wasn't much room and Owen requested for an extension so we ended up with one of the trailers from the park. It was pleasant and it was home now and I loved it.

Over the years we had slowly added more extensions and now I was sure that our little home was the size of average bungalow. We had a spacious living area – it fit one large sofa and armchair as well as the coffee table and TV (not that we really used the telly). The kitchen joined onto the living area and although it was small it was perfect for us considering half the time we barely used it having free use of the restaurants around the park. Between the kitchen and living area was a fairly large breakfast bar that seated four comfortably and leading off the kitchen was a small hall that would lead down to the trailer. Leading out of the living area on the opposite side of the front door was our bedroom which was also comfortable. There was enough room for our large double bed and our shared wardrobe and two dressers. There was a conjoining bathroom with a shower/bath that was my heaven after busy work days. While the trailer had the essentials and even had another bed (a single) we barely used it only relying on it if we had a guest but other than that it was used as our sort of study – Owen had left the small kitchen and bathroom in there but the front section had been transformed into a study (mainly for me). It took a year for him to actually finish with it but when he did I was impressed with the outcome.

"You fractured two bones in your hand," he replied running his hand down my back as I dropped my bag by the door and ran my right hand over the sofa, peeking up at Owen through my lashes. He was a foot taller than me reaching six-two while I barely reached five-two. I loved the height difference between us but there were times when he complained about leaning down to kiss me but he's had seven years to put up with it.

"It's just a brace and I can take it off at the end of the week," I mumbled giving him a soft smile as he raised his eyebrows at me. "Or two weeks," I added when he gave me his pointed look I had learnt to love.

"I don't want to leave you here,"

"But you have to," I finished for him stepping closer to him and pressing a kiss to his cheek before pulling back and stripping my vest top over my head revealing the flamingo bikini top I had on underneath. "It's okay hon,"

"You know I wouldn't leave you unless I had to," he started running his hand between the valley of my breasts as the other one gripped my hip and pulled me closer to him. "Duchess, sweetheart, hey look at me,"

"I'm not one of your raptors Owen," I groaned rolling my eyes as they locked with his flashing green ones. "You can't order me around."

"It's not my fault you listen to the orders," he grumbled leaning his head down until his lips were running along the path of my neck until he settled on my collarbone where he started sucking lightly. I tilted my head back slightly sighing deeply as a warmth ran through my stomach and my arms wrapped round his neck.

"You need to stop," I moaned tugging on the back of his hair as he nipped lightly at my skin, pulling away at my words. Owen pressed his forehead against mine sighing deeply as his dark emerald eyes locked onto mine.

"I know," he whispered pressing his lips to mine lightly as he pulled away, running his fingers over my cheeks smoothly then proceeding to give me his cheeky smile. "I'll be back before eight,"

"I'll be waiting," I exhaled breathing lightly in his face, gripping onto his hand lightly with my right hand seeing as my left was trapped within the brace. I pulled his hand towards my chest until it was resting gently against my beating heart, peeking up at him through my thick lashes, knowing it always got him aroused. Owen slowly slid his hand down until his fingers were dipping into the cup of my bikini but I stopped him by grabbing his hand and giving him a stern look. "You got to go to the girls." I told him stepping back and resting my hands on my hips, biting my bottom lip as I looked at him.

"You're such a tease, Ducissa," he groaned going to take a step towards me making me flush when he said my nickname in Latin. Ever since he met me when I was sixteen he thought I was spoiled because I was a daddy's girl and my dad gave me everything – not that I asked. In Owen's mind at the time he thought I was too spoiled but wasn't quite a princess so it was then he started calling me Duchess.

Let's just say Daddy wasn't happy when one of his men started to show an interest in me. Of course I could see where my dad was coming from. Owen was twenty-six when I was sixteen a whole ten years older than me. To most they wouldn't understand why he would hang around waiting for some kid but to be honest there was nothing between us until I hit eighteen. It may have seemed hard to believe if you knew Owen – let me tell you that he was defiantly a ladies man before we got together. We didn't get together until I was nineteen but he made sure I knew he was interested – apparently according to him I got riled with jealousy which was his plan.

I had decided then that if that was how he was going to play it I could beat him at his game. So just to piss him off I took some guy I was study partners with at college to one of my dad's work do's. Owen wasn't too pleased when I turned up with some random guy on my arm. Apparently, Nick thought I was into him which led to him acting inappropriately towards the end of the evening – he had a lot to drink – and tried to force himself onto me. It was then that Owen walked in and stopped him which my dad was thankful for. To get to the end of the story my dad sort of accepted that there was no stopping Owen and me being together and if it made me happy then he was happy.

"Wouldn't you know Magnus Puero," I whispered licking my bottom lip, loving the way his eyes turned dark as he watched my movement like I was a bomb waiting to go off. I couldn't help the smile that flittered across my face as I teased him with my Latin words.

"Why'd ya have ta bring out the Big Boy when I'm about to leave?" he groaned running a hand through his hair looking like he wanted to throw me over his shoulder and drag me into our bedroom as if he was a caveman. He took a slow step towards me only to stop when the timer on his phone beeped and he hissed in annoyance knowing it was feeding time for the girls. "Keep thinking those beautiful things Andi and I'll be back in no time,"

"I'll be thinking about you," I sighed softly to him as he turned away to go back to the raptor paddock only to smile sweetly at him when he turned back to face me with a hiss.

"You better,"

* * *

I had no idea it was raining until Owen rushed through the door, wet to the bone and looking annoyed. I glanced over to him from the paperwork I was shifting through and caught a glimpse of the falling rain before he slammed the door shut and kicked off his hiking boots. A smile tugged at my lips as he shook his head, letting the rain flying out of his hair. He looked like a dog doing that.

"Hey Grady," I greeted him handing him over the bottle of beer I had only just opened knowing he would be home soon. He accepted the bottle but I knew that in the state he was in he'd rather hit the hard stuff.

"Do ya have to call me Grady? You know I hate it," he grumbled dropping down into the armchair opposite me, earning himself a glare as he did so. "Sorry," he added knowing I hated it when he sat down with wet clothes.

"What do you want me to call you then? Angel-face? Cowboy? Gorgeous? Honey? Hotstuff? Muffin? Romeo? Snookums? Snuggle Bunny? Sugar? Sweetie? I can go on just stop me when you hear the right name," I mumbled to him without looking away from the sheet of paper held within my hand.

"You sound like you've thought about it," he muttered and I heard him shift slightly on the chair. "What ya looking at?"

"Claire sent me all the _assets_ information – if you think this is a lot you should see the study. I swear when she said she was sending me everything on all the dinosaurs she wasn't lying." I murmured waving the sheet slightly as I took a peek up at him. "Did you know that there are currently thirty-two Pachycephalosaurus' in the park? Or that there's gonna be another Mosasaurus in the marina by next year. Nellie's getting a little sister. She's over the east side of the island in the restricted area. Did you even hear about the checks we have to do tomorrow? You mister have the day away from the girls as I need your help. We are spending the day in the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo, congratulations Owen, it's your lucky day. Got ourselves some beautiful dino's to check-up on."

"Why have I got to do it?" he asked standing up from his chair as he glared lightly down at me. I smiled up at him sweetly already knowing that he knew I had volunteered him for this without telling him.

"Because you love me and I don't like the assistant Claire gave me," I replied dropping the sheet on the table and stood as well taking his hand in mine. Owen pulled me towards him until I was pressed against his wet chest, wrapping his arm around my waist as my face pressed against his neck. I breathed in loving the smell of him as it made me feel safe. "You smell so good," I groaned tilting my head back so I could look at him.

"I smell like sweat, rain and dirt," he mumbled brushing his lips against mine lightly as he slowly walked us towards our room.

"Amazing," I whispered tugging his lips with my teeth as my fingers started to loosen the buttons on his wet shirt.

"Are you trying to persuade me to help you tomorrow?" he asked resting his hands on my hips as he pushed me back lightly.

"Who said anything about trying? I thought I was succeeding," I muttered huskily slipping my fingers under his shirt as I smirked up at him, fluttering my eyes.

* * *

The cracking was high pitched and followed by a furious roar of thunder that had me shooting up from my sleep with a beating heart and frantic cries. I wasn't seeing the light shaded green bedroom I had spent all day painting when we first moved in but a smashed windshield and dented metal roof of my jeep covered in a small pool of blood.

I wasn't feeling the soft, thin cotton blanket pooled at my hips but the sharp sting of the seatbelt digging across my chest pressing on the broken ribs that snapped when the jeep flipped over the broken tree trunk. My breathing was heavy and each breath was taken with a struggle as the pull of oxygen into my lungs almost caused me to choke. My right arm dangled down until it brushed the roof lightly but I couldn't push on my hand to keep myself from falling. I knew my hand was broken, the slightly aching in my wrist and the twinges of my fingers confirmed that every time it felt like a knife was stabbing through my hand.

The flash of lightening that washed through the room bought me back to that night and I felt like I was living it over again instead of just remembering it. I could hear the rain hitting the road outside of the upturned jeep but also the way it splattered across the shattered windshield slowly soaking through the cracks and rolling down until it settled on the dented roof. The blood was rushing down to my head making everything heavy and disorientated and I didn't know how long I had been here. From the dizziness in my foggy head I knew I had passed out but I wasn't sure how long it had been. Another crack of thunder echoed through the surrounding trail and I worried how long I would have to hang here until someone stumbled across me. I knew it wouldn't be until morning – I had told Owen that I was staying late to work over paperwork and now I wished I hadn't.

The tree had fallen out of nowhere and I hadn't had the time to brake before the jeep connected with the tree and flipped over landing on the other side of the trunk, turning the car over in the process. I hadn't been speeding due to the think cover of rain but maybe if I had I would have avoided the crash all together.

A rumbling roar of thunder washed through the air but it felt like it was wrapping itself around me until I felt like I was suffocating. It was that roar of thunder that brought my back to my room, breathing heavy through a panic attack. My fingers brushed against the sheets feeling them cold and another shot of panic ran through me.

"Owen! Owen!" I yelled slipping from the bed, tugging on the loose shirt that belonged to my boyfriend as I stumbled out of our room and into the living area. My voice cracked as I called out to him and I could hear the raw fear leaking from my lips.

"Andi," his voice felt like heaven in that moment coating around me and ripping the fear from me as it fuzzed around my brain. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me against his warm chest until his smell invaded my senses and had me relaxing in an instant. "You're okay Hon, you're not there. You're safe," he whispered knowing what had me so high on panic without having to talk about it. After all Owen had been the one to find me two years ago hanging upside down in my jeep as the storm hit.

"I was there," I cried allowing him to lift me and carry me back to bed. I was wrapped in his arms as he tugged the cotton sheets over us, running his hands over my back as I rested my head against his chest listening to the beating of his heart. It was soothing and relaxed me more than I thought it would but then I remembered that it was the first sign of comfort I had when he pulled me out of the overturned jeep.

"Andi, Hon, you're safe. It was just a dream, it was just a dream," he soothed pressing his lips against my head lightly before resting his chin on the top of my head as his hands continued to smooth over my back under his shirt.

* * *

"How are ya feeling?" Owen asked as I stepped out of the bedroom, tugging the loose curls of my cooper hair as I peeked at him through clouded eyes. I knew he hated when I had episodes like that when memories of the accident came flashing back. Every time we were hit by a storm they would evade my dreams and I'd wake up in that state until I found comfort in his arms.

"Tired," I grumbled sliding into his arms as he opened them to me, sipping at his coffee over my head. I could tell that he was ready for our day to begin, it was like every day with him. He wouldn't be ready to start until he had his morning coffee. When working with the girls he needed it because they kept him on his toes and they would know if he was lacking because he was tired. "I suppose we should leave, you know how Claire gets when people get behind on her schedule,"

"You sure that woman doesn't have a stick up her butt?" he questioned following me out of the door and over to the jeep. I couldn't see his bike out here and knew he must have left it at the raptor enclosure.

* * *

"Tabitha, Tamu, Tilda, Tatiana, Tory and Tenzin," I muttered pointing out each Stegosaurus as I said their name hoping Owen would at least try and remember which one was which. I saw his eyebrows widen as I knew each name of the dinosaurs without having to look at their individual sheets which held their pictures and any noticeable markings.

"How'd you remember all their names?" he asked as I lead him over to the Triceratops once I was sure the teams I had set up for the other dinosaurs were already starting their check-ups.

"I named them all," I told him setting down my bag next to the sketchy looking assistant that had replaced the last assistant I had. Let's just say that it took him a total of twenty minutes before he quit. "I'd be a pretty bad mother if I forgot the names of my children," I teased thinking about the way he had named the raptors and treated them like his children as well. "I don't know if you remember but these girls are the favourites at the petting zoo. It's all to do with riding them." I added as we came to a stop in front of the Triceratops. "We haven't got long to check-up on them all, Claire's made it clear that we could only keep the place shut for two hours the most. She doesn't want to lose money by making people lose interest in the petting zoo."

"It's all they think about," Owen grumbled under his breath as he glanced over to the new assistant before looking back to me. When he went to take a step forward I quickly caught his arm shaking my head.

"I wouldn't do that hon," I warned him nodding towards the largest Triceratops who had her eyes on Owen as soon as he came into her vision. "Owen meet Tanner, she's the alpha around here and she doesn't take too kindly to the male specimen." I told him letting go of his arm and walking towards Tanner, raising my hand gentle as I patted her head.

"I reckon I could get her to follow my orders," he mumbled leaning back against a large boulder, crossing his arms as he watched us carefully.

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe you have control issues?" I asked him locking eyes with him as I looked away from Tanner and into Owen's green eyes.

"I don't have control issues," he spat sounding annoyed which only went on to prove my point. I rose and eyebrow at him as I chuckled lightly and turned to face Tanner again knowing he small herd would relax if she was fine around me. "I don't have control issues," I heard him mutter under his breath causing a smile to lift my lips as I shook my head at his grumbling.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading xxx Please review xxx Comet96 xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry if it took a long time for the update. I hope you enjoy this chapter - I sure enjoyed writing it xxx Sorry for any spelling mistakes and I apologise if any are seen. Thank you for everyone reading the story and for those that have added this to their favourites and such. And thanks so much for the reviews xxx**

 **Please keep reviewing and if anyone has ideas then please feel free to share. If I'm under the right assumption I'm saying the Jurassic World events happened around May? seeing as the release date here in the UK was June and the Indominus Rex was meant to come out in the summer (June) and the events happened three weeks early so it would make sense if it happened around the end of May. If not please let me change this slightly so it is in May. If that's what we're going by then I'm saying this story is set a few months before hand so around about the end of February beginning of March.**

 **Please review xxx Comet96 xxx**

* * *

"I told you it wouldn't be that bad," I told Owen as he took my hand gently in his as he led me from the petting zoo as we strolled down to Owen's favourite restaurant Winston's Steakhouse. One of the waiters, Jay, led us to a table in the corner without questions and I knew he was probably expecting us. We could say that Owen was a big fan on getting a steak at least three times a week.

"I don't know why you told me I'd have the whole day off," he grumbled not bothering to pick up a menu while I glanced down at mine lightly. "I could spend the rest of the day with the girls,"

"You could but I sort of told Claire we'd join her for dinner tonight," I muttered softly hoping he would miss my words but from the burning of his gaze I knew he had heard.

"Why would you do that?" he asked placing his hands on the table, spreading them out from the fist they were in. I looked at him from over the top of my menu, before setting it down and giving him a pointed look. He knew why I agreed to it.

"You know why," I replied waving my hand over for Jay as I looked away from my boyfriend and at the arriving blond-haired, brown-eyed waiter. "I'll have the Grilled Swordfish please Jay," I told him handing him the menu as he nodded his head and pressed a button on his smart phone, placing my order.

"Owen?" Jay asked but we both knew what Owen was going to order, it was always the same with him.

"Winston's Choice Cut, Jay," he replied stiffly and I almost rolled my eyes at him and his behaviour. "I'll have the beer of the week as well mate," Jay nodded at Owen's words before turning to me waiting for my drink order.

"I'll have the elderflower sparkling water please," I added not wanting to drink this early in the day when I could be called out on duty. Jay picked up Owen's menu and then left us alone to brew in the thick tension between us. I glanced at Owen quickly before giving him a tense smile and looking out the window at the guests passing by.

"Is that why you let me come here for lunch?" he finally muttered breaking the silence between us after some waitress brought us our drinks. I turned to him slowly before nodding my head and running my finger over the water trail dripping down my glass.

"She's got us a booking at Nobu at seven-thirty," I admitted and saw the scowl on his face at the mention of the fish restaurant down the street. "I know you don't like the food served there, I thought you'd prefer having a steak for lunch and then suffering some fish course this evening."

"How thoughtful," he mumbled letting me catch onto his sarcastic remark. I was going to ignore him because I knew what he was doing. He was hoping it would break out into a fight, a fight that would end up with me telling him I didn't want him coming with me tonight.

"Did you hear Annie earlier?" I asked steering the conversation in a different direction before he could dig deeper in the argument I knew he wanted to start. "They reached their final number for wedding guests, David wasn't very happy but you know how he gives into her,"

"Are you sure they're even happy?" Owen questioned causing me to smile because we both knew that Annie and David loved each other deeply.

"Has he been complaining to you again?"

"Yesterday morning before you came to the paddock he was there for an hour telling me how much he regretted asking her to marry him." He told me leaning back as Jay placed our meals down in front of us before giving us both a smile and wandered off again.

"I don't think I can blame him really," I mumbled around the first bite of my swordfish, closing my eyes as the wonderful taste filled my senses. A grunt from across the table had me snapping my eyes to see Owen looking at me with a small frown. "She's invited over two hundred people, that's gonna cost them a lot. I feel sorry for David, he wanted to keep it small but he's marrying a girl that likes to do everything big. I mean he is marrying the one woman in the world that swims with a Mosasaurus. Annie doesn't know how to do anything small," I was met by silence and looked to Owen to see that he was still frowning as he cut into his steak, not looking up at me. I shook my head at his behaviour before digging into my fish hoping he would snap out of whatever it was he was in and also hoping it had nothing to do with the meal with Claire tonight.

"Would you want a big wedding?" he asked softly causing me to choke slightly on the piece of fish I had in my mouth. I looked at him wide-eyed as I swallowed the fish and squeaked in response.

"What?"

"Your wedding, do you want it big or small?" he repeated as he placed a piece of steak in his mouth but kept his eyes on me as he chewed. This was strange of him. We'd never spoken about weddings before, I knew he wasn't the type of man to sit and talk about something that could be a possibility.

"A small one," I answered slowly, fiddling with the fork in my hand as I tilted my head to the side. "Just my family and maybe a few friends, I wouldn't want too many people there. It's my day and I want to keep it intimate."

"Small," he mumbled under his breath nodding his head as he sent me a small smile. "That's good," his words were soft again and I think he was under the illusion that I couldn't hear him. "You thought about kids?"

It was another questioned that had me choking but this time there was no food in my mouth. Owen had never spoken about kids before. I was one hundred percent sure he didn't actually like children let alone want any of them. Me on the other hand. If I could I would have a team full of them.

"You know I want them," I supplied him with my answer and I could see that he knew I wanted them. It had been made clear over the ten years we knew each other that I wanted children. "Why are you asking me these questions?" he seemed to freeze at my words before shrugging his shoulders and glancing around the room his eyes settling on something outside the window before turning back to me.

"Just keeping it in mind," he grumbled cutting into his steak and giving me his soft smile he left only for me. I nodded slightly at his words before looking down at my fish. What was there for him to keep in mind? We were happy and I was sure Owen wasn't really the type to settle down and start having kids. And that hurt. I was ready but I knew he wasn't.

"You don't have to come with me tonight for dinner," I sighed knowing I couldn't go through the dinner with him by my side now.

"I want to," he said looking up from his steak with wide-eyed but I gave him a smile that showed how much I truly believed him.

"You don't and I'm not going to drag you along. Don't worry about it Hon, I'm letting you off." I told him resting my hand lightly on his over the table so he would know that I meant it.

"I seriously don't mind going to dinner with the devil," he replied and I could see the smirk on his face. This was the Owen I was used to.

"That's my sister you're talking about!" I snapped at him even though I knew he was joking. As much as I loved him I still hated it when he spoke about Claire like that.

"Half-sister," he inserted giving me his cheeky smile as he sipped at his beer. "You're not her real sister."

"She's still my sister Owen, even if we only share the same mom," I muttered to him placing my cutlery on the plate, losing my appetite and feeling tired.

"Okay, okay, I know she's your sister. How 'bout I take you home and you take a deserved nap before you have to meet Claire?" he didn't need to apologise but that was his way of doing it. He could be sweet when he wanted to be but it was only to me.

* * *

Fingers were brushing against the skin of my shoulder, running down across my shoulder blade and then up my neck. Lips pressed where the fingers first started their trail, gently following the fingers until they were pressing a soft tender kiss at the base of my neck.

"Andi," Owen whispered one of his hands running over my hip while the other played with my hair. I hummed in reply loving the way his hands ran across my skin in comfort. I felt his chuckle vibrate through the bed as he lay beside me and snuggled closer to his warmth, turning my head until it was resting against his chest. "You need to wake up Duchess,"

"No," I moaned frowning as his arms wrapped around me and pulled me until I was resting on top of him. Although his body was firm from the hardness of his muscle I couldn't help but think he was soft and warm as I shifted to fit against his body to get comfortable.

"You gotta get ready for your dinner with Claire," he told me his chuckle sounding light as he ran his hands up my back.

"I could tell her you're not feeling well but you know she'll just come here and it would end in another argument between me and her," he concluded and I groaned when I knew she was right. If I didn't go to dinner with her tonight then she'd end up coming here and it would no doubt end up with her telling Owen he was a waste of space or something along those lines.

"Fine," I mumbled rolling off of him and looking up at the ceiling of our room as I sighed and then tilted my head to look at him. "I'm going to have a shower," I sighed pushing myself up off the bed but pecked his lips quickly before running into the bathroom.

It didn't take long for me to slip into the shower once I felt the warm water washing over my hand and sighed when I was covered in the warm, comforting spray of water. I dipped my head forward, resting it against the cool tiles before reaching up with one hand and reaching for my shampoo, it was coconut (a favourite of mine and Owen's). Five minutes in the shower and I had succeeded to shampoo and conditioner my hair and was quickly rubbing my shower gel in my hands before lathering my body quickly and then rinsing. I knew if I took too long I'd end up running late and I knew how much Claire hated that.

When I walked out into the bedroom Owen was lying back on the bed, one arm behind his head while the other rested on his stomach where he was holding up a few sheets of paper. He was reading them until I walked in and his eyes darted to e, taking in the towel I had wrapped around me and giving me his usual smirk.

"You look amazing," he said through his smirk not bothering to wipe it from his face as he dropped the papers against his stomach and leering at me. Could it be called leering if we were together? Yes, it could because if we weren't together he would look at me in the same way with the same connotation behind the look.

"You're a pig," I muttered to him turning my back to him as I pulled out the tea dress Claire bought me for my last birthday. I hadn't had the chance to wear it yet and I knew that this was the perfect time. And it would more than likely get me off for being late. Claire always seemed to like it when I wore the clothes she bought me. It was a cool mint colour and was decorated with a floral pattern of pink, orange and white flowers, green and silver leaves and dark purple and lilac butterflies. It was beautiful and would go wonderfully with my copper hair not clashing with it like most clothes I adored. That was the thing with Claire, she was always considerate when buying me things but at the end of the day she had a similar problem with her red hair.

As I slipped on the dress I huffed in frustration when I could zip in up properly at the back. When I tried it on it seemed to zip fine but now I could barely get it passed my lower back. Rough fingertips grazed my skin before Owen tugged lightly on the dress and zip, sliding the small metal zipper up my back until it settled at the base of my neck. The dress felt tight around my chest and waist but there was nothing I could do about it now. If I was to change (and find something else to change into first) then I'd be late and Claire wouldn't be happy.

"Bit tight?" Owen asked running his hand over my waist as I leant my back against his chest as I balanced in one foot to slip on one of my sandals. There was no way I would be wearing heels. Let's call it a precaution. Last time I went out in heels I was called out for an emergency Dino problem and ended up snapping both heels and getting stuck in the mud.

"It'll have to do, I'm gonna be late," I replied slipping the other sandal on and grabbed my matching thin strapped shoulder bag Claire supplied with the dress. Owen handed me my phone while I grabbed my ID cards and purse (not that we needed to pay for the food here). "Where's my keys?" I asked him looking around the room before rushing out into the living area to continue my search.

"I get them Duchess," Owen stated dangling the keys in his hand as he shoved his feet into his boots and gave a nod towards the front door. I frowned at his actions knowing he wasn't coming and was confused at his actions. "The least I could do is drive you there so you can have a drink," he answered my unspoken question as he settled his hand at the base of my back and locked the door behind us.

* * *

"You're late," Claire said as soon as her eyes settled on me as I rushed into the slightly packed fish restaurant and dropped into the seat opposite my sister.

"Two minutes," I grumbled rolling my eyes at her reaction as I glanced down at the menu scanning the food and shivering slightly at the food the place offered. I'd been here a lot but like most places in the park the menu's tended to change every few months to keep the 'guests' happy. As I thought about the fish a wave of sickness washed over me causing me to close the menu quickly and close my eyes.

It was the type of sickness you got when you thought you were going to be sick but you weren't going to. That horrid feeling that left you heated in the face and feeling nauseous all night or day. I took a slow breath in then breathed it out as I opened my eyes and peeked at Claire happy to see that she was studying the menu like it was her research for the next big test.

"I think I'm going to settle with the Prawn Cocktail," I told her as she set down her menu and waved over a waitress. "Owen and I had lunch at Winston's so I'm not that hungry,"

"How can I help Miss Dearing?" a brunette girl probably a few years younger than me asked pulling out her smart phone ready to take our order.

"One Prawn Cocktail and Calamari Salad please, and a bottle of blackcurrant and elderberry sparkling water with two iced glasses." She spoke with confidence and I knew it was that confidence that got her this position at the park in the first place.

"Your drinks will be with you shortly and it'll be a fifteen minute wait for the food," the girl said before dipping her head in respect before dashing off to the bar.

"You know you scare everyone right?" I muttered to my sister as she relaxed slightly in her chair but she stilled kept a professional pose.

"I do not," she retorted leaning forward slightly in her chair as she looked at me. It was almost comical to see her face at my words. Her eyes had widened slightly at the shock she was feeling but my words were true.

" _How can I help Miss Dearing?_ " I mocked repeating the waitress' timid voice as she asked for our order. "Come on Claire she basically bowed to you when she left."

"It's called respect Andormeda, something you seemed to have forgotten since you got with that barbaric man you call your boyfriend." Claire replied hotly leaning back in her seat as she peered at me. I could feel my face growing with heat at her words and there had never been a time in my life that I wanted to hit her more.

"I don't appreciate you calling Owen names," I seethed keeping my voice low so attention wouldn't be drawn to us. I knew at the end of the day she's blame e if she looked bad to the public.

"He has no manner's Andormeda. He's a bad example and he's ten years older than you. I don't think he's right for you,"

"Claire I really appreciate that you think you're looking out for me but you can't tell me whether you think the man I love is good for me. I love Owen and he loves me. Not once since we got together has he cheated or hurt me. I get that you don't like him and I know he doesn't like you either but he's always attempted to be nice to you." I pushed back in my seat until I was standing, clutching the strap of my bag in my hand as I looked down at her. I was mad at her not only because of what she said about Owen but also because she had ruined a night between the two of us that was meant to be nice and for us to bond a little more. My eyes were stinging with tears and I knew I had to get out of there before I snapped and said something I regretted. "I'm sorry but I can't stay here. I'll speak with you tomorrow or something," I told her throwing down a few notes for the waitress. I knew we didn't have to pay here but I still felt like I had to pay for the service here.

"You're so dramatic Andormeda," Claire huffed going to stand but stopped when I held out my hand for her and she lowered herself back into the chair.

"I can't handle you right now Claire. The reason Owen isn't here is because of you. Do you know how many arguments we get into because I'm always sticking up for you?" I hissed at her feeling the eyes of a few people on me but ignored them as I looked at my sister. "Maybe he was right," I whispered before pushing my way out of the restaurant and out into the main street which was lit by fairy light hanging for each building and street lamps.

The air was cool outside and it helped clear my head, allowing me to blink away the tears that wanted to slip down my cheeks. I stumbled down the street until I was leaning against the balcony that looked down into Nellie's marine enclosure. I could see her swimming about and my mind went to the sister she would be getting at the end of the year. Would she like her sister? Or would their relationship be like mine and Claire's? I knew one person that would be able to answer my questions without actually asking.

I slipped my phone out of my bag and quickly dialled the number, bringing the phone to my ear as the familiar _beep beep_ entered my head.

" _Romy?"_

"Did I wake you?" I questioned feeling my eyes shine with tears again as I heard her voice.

" _No sweetie, its fine_ ," she assured me and it almost felt as if she was here wrapping me in her arms. " _What's wrong_?"

"I got in a fight with Claire," I admitted feeling the tears roll down my cheeks now as I heard the familiar sigh of disappointment on the opposite side of the phone.

" _What did she do now? I swear that woman can't go two minutes without upsetting you. Do you want me to ring her? Seriously Remy I don't mind. She needs her ear ringing about how she should treat you. You're not one of her employees but her little sister. I don't care how she treats them but she shouldn't treat you like that._ "

"Karen its okay," I told her giggling slightly at her as she went off into another rant. Karen always got like this when she found out how Claire had been. As the oldest, Karen thought it was up to her to stop the arguments between me and Claire. "She was being rude about Owen," I added and could swear I heard Karen role her eyes. Karen didn't understand why Claire didn't like Owen but knew it had something to do with the reckless behaviour and attitude my boyfriend had.

" _You know what she gets like Romy, I don't actually think she can help it_ ," Karen sighed and I knew that she hated the way Claire was about Owen just as much as I did. I knew Karen liked Owen, she told me the first time she met him and I knew that they got on quite well and had civilised conversations on the phone sometimes. I would occasionally get out the shower to find Owen sitting back with a bottle of beer chatting away with Karen on the phone, having rung when I was in the shower. " _How are you and Owen?"_ she asked slowly and I knew she was trying to ask if anything had happened between me and Owen to start the argument between me and Claire.

"We're fine Karen, a few arguments over Claire but other than that it's fantastic," I told her not bothering to keep anything from her as she'd know.

" _Are you sure? No bad feelings about the future? Not getting bored of him?_ " she questioned in her usual sisterly way but it did have me thinking about Owen's words from lunch.

"Actually Owen was acting a bit strange today at lunch," I admitted running my hand through my curls as I dropped my eyes to Nellie again as she splashed about in the water below before swimming around by the observatory again. She loved swimming around there, normally she loved getting attention in the day.

" _What do you mean strange?_ " she quickly asked and I knew that if she was here she'd be jumping forward, clutching onto my arm in excitement. Karen honestly was a big gossip and I swear she loved chatting about other people's problems.

"He asked me if I wanted a big wedding," I said to her letting the confusion that washed through me at lunch wash through me again.

" _What?_ " she almost screamed causing me to pull the phone away from me ear. " _Did he propose? If he did I can't believe you kept it from me until now!_ "

"No he didn't propose you plonker," I muttered to her looking around me quickly hoping no one was around. This wasn't really a conversation I wanted anyone to hear. "We were talking about Annie's wedding plans and then he just asked me if I wanted a big wedding like her."

" _What did you say?_ " I couldn't help but smile at her words. She kind of reminded me a teenage girl in the mist of high school gossip.

"I told him I wanted a small wedding and he said that was good." I sighed deeply as I watched a few stumbling young adults come out of Margaritaville. "He asked about kids as well Karen,"

" _Why?_ " she questioned knowing that Owen wasn't the type to really talk about these type of things. He wasn't one to have chick flick moments that left all your feelings and emotions on the table.

"Said he was thinking about the future,"

" _What does that mean?_ " she asked that note of confusion in her voice. The same confusion I had been feeling all afternoon.

"I honestly don't know but he knows I want kids. I'm not sure how much longer we'll be together if we want different things. How can we stay together if our future dream hold different things?" I asked her hoping she'd have all the answers I needed.

" _Oh Romy, sweetie I don't know. I can't tell you. You have to find out yourself but I can tell you one thing_." It felt like she was here with me instead of one the phone. I really needed to video message her soon. I missed her so much. " _Owen loves you Sweetpea, he loves you so much it actually makes me sick_ ," she teased but I knew it was her way to keep me happy and stop me from thinking too deeply about the future.

"I know," I mumbled leaning me head against the metal of the balcony before straightening up and looking back down Main Street. Soon it would be packed with all the couples and singles without kids rushing around to the bars and nightlife. "Look Carebear, I love speaking with you but I should call Owen to pick me up before the park's nightlife starts. Wouldn't want to be hanging out here with all the drunks,"

" _I'll speak to you soon yeah?_ " Karen asked and I could hear the worry in her voice. She really did miss having me and Claire in her life but she knew we were doing something we both loved equally.

"You bet, and tell Gray I'm gonna video call him on the weekend," I added hoping she would pass the message into my youngest nephew. He was by far more pleasant to talk to than Zach.

" _I won't forget it and I knew he'll love it. I love you okay_ ," she replied and I could finally hear a note of how tired she was. That was the harsh life of a business woman and a mother.

"I love you too Karen, send my love to the boys," I mumbled feeling my heartache at the distance between us. I may not have been able to see the two boys a lot over the last six years but I sure as hell saw them a lot more than Claire did. I even made the time to video message the almost every weekend – well Gray at least.

" _Will do, catch you later_ ," she finally said before hanging up leaving me alone on the phone and feeling a lot more alone than I should. I knew Karen would be able to clear me head and make me feel better the argument with Claire but she didn't settle my mind about Owen and his funny questions.

"It's gonna be fine," I mumbled before swiping to Owen in my contacts and calling him.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading xxx Please review xxx Comet96 xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry if it took a long time for the update. I hope you enjoy this chapter - I sure enjoyed writing it xxx Sorry for any spelling mistakes and I apologise if any are seen. Thank you for everyone reading the story and for those that have added this to their favourites and such. And thanks so much for the reviews xxx**

 **Please keep reviewing and if anyone has ideas then please feel free to share.**

 **Thanks again xxx Comet96 xxx Please Review xxx**

* * *

"Do you want to talk about it?" Owen asked closing the front door behind us softly as I rushed into the bungalow and into our room.

"No," I muttered kicking my shoes off and throwing my bag on the bed. I struggled with the zip of my dress, groaning in frustration when I couldn't drag it down my back. It seemed the dress really was too tight.

"You seem a little tense," Owen mentioned as he entered the room, leaning against the doorframe as he watched me struggle.

"I'm not tense!" I snapped at him sending him a glare that had him raising his hands and flinching as if I had thrown something at him. "Claire's really pissed me off and to make matters worse I can't get out this fricking dress!"

"I'll get the zip for you," Owen muttered weakly, stepping closer to me and tugging the material of the dress until the zipper was flying down my back freeing me from the tightness of the dress. I breathed out as if I had been suffocating or drowning, sighing in pleasure as the tightness in my ribs and chest seemed to relax. "Dinner didn't go well with Claire?"

"She was horrid, calling you names and saying I was too good for you. I thought she was over this shit but obviously not." I grumbled unhooking my bra and throwing it on top of the dresser, ignoring the way Owen's eyes dropped to my _assets_ as I bent down to pick up one of his shirts. I had always preferred sleeping in his shirts than pyjamas. "I'm so pissed off with her. She's talking about respect but she hardly gives you any."

"Are you sure this is all that's bothering you?" he questioned sitting at the bottom of the bed, glancing at me as I climbed under the covers.

"What?" I asked not understanding where he was coming from as he was looking up at me with such an innocent looking face. Although with Owen there wasn't anything innocent.

"You're not due for your umm, week off work are you?" his question left me flabbergasted, my mouth hanging open and then closing like some broken mechanical machine. I knew what he was talking about but he was definitely wrong. I think the bag thrown at his head was answer enough for him. "Sorry!" he yelled out running from the room, leaving me alone to wallow in my anger. I guess Owen knew me rather well after ten years.

* * *

Owen's warmth next to me was amazing but it was also stirring something within me that sent a tingling down the core of my stomach until it pressed lightly as if it was going to burst. I knew this feeling, it was familiar, it was an awakening inside that needed to be clenched.

I turned on my side, glancing up at my boyfriend as he slept at bit my bottom lip between my teeth as my hand ran down my chest, lingering at the edge of the shirt I was wearing. My breathing had accelerated and it was getting too hot for me to handle. I removed my hand from the skirt, lifting it up to run down Owen's naked chest slowly causing goose bumps to appear on his arms and for him to shiver lightly.

He mumbled in his sleep, turning his head towards me his lips opening but looking very inviting at the same time. I leant in closer to him, capturing his lips between mine, sucking on his lower lip as I pressed a deep kiss to his lips. At first he didn't respond to me but after a few seconds his lips pressed against mine, his head shifting to get closer to me. I could tell he was awake now from the way his breathing accelerated. He rolled on his side, one hand resting on my hip under the covers while the other wrapped around me over the covers.

"Andi," that sounded like a warning but I couldn't be sure as he stuck his tongue in my mouth deepening the kiss. I chuckled against his lips before pushing against his shoulders so he was resting on his back and then climbed on him so I was straddling him. I placed one hand on his chest while pushing his boxers down with the other and grabbed his erection. It only took my a few strokes before he was begging me to stop but I didn't listen to him only pushed up on my knees before sinking down onto his member. "Andi!" he hissed out shooting up so he was sitting, his arms wrapping around me at my unexpected move.

His hands gripped my hips as he met each of my thrusts before he growled and turned us quickly so I was pinned to the bed as he hovered over me. I could see the hunger in his eyes and it took him less than a second to push back inside of me, capturing the moan from my lips as he pressed his against mine. His hands were wrapped around my wrists holding them above my head and I could tell from the way his fingers tightened around them that he was close.

He grunted out, thrusting inside of me a few more times before letting out a long moan as he spilled himself inside of me, bringing me to my own release as he collapsed on top of me. He took in a couple of shaky breaths before rolling over to his side of the bed, pulling me with him and setting me on top of him.

"That was a great wake up call," he breathed out reaching out for something and then light filled the room as he lifted his phone over us. "At two in the morning." He groaned dropping his phone down, his head hitting the pillow. I chuckled at his words, pressing a kiss to his chest before snuggling close to him, closing my eyes.

* * *

"Are we going to talk about this morning?" he asked sipping at his coffee as I wandered around the kitchen twisting my hair up into a braid. I shoot him a look before shrugging my shoulders.

"No," I mumbled taking a sip of my coffee as I bit into my toast. I heard him scoff next to me as he snatched up my other slice of toast.

"I noticed that you weren't wearing underwear in bed last night," he stated causing me to choke on the coffee I had in my mouth. I glanced at him wide-eyed as he gave me a smirk. "Yeah don't think I didn't notice," I knew my cheeks were flushing at this point, I could feel the heat rushing to them. "Did you plan it?"

"What?" I asked confused at his words. Did I plan on sleeping without my underwear on?

"Did you plan on seducing me in the middle of the night?"

"I wouldn't call it seducing Owen," I grumbled placing my plate in the sink before turning to face him. He was standing closer to me than I thought so when I turned around he pressed his body flush against mine, pushing me into the counter behind me as his hips [pressed against my stomach, he was a lot taller than I was.

"Did you plan on fucking me in the middle of the night?" he repeated making me bite my bottom lip as I shiver at his words. I had no idea how I ended up with this man but I was thankful for it. "Come on Duchess, tell me."

"No I didn't plan it," I moaned as he pressed his lips to the side of my neck, his hands slipping under the back of my camisole as I pressed my chest close to him.

"Well then," he muttered pressing a kiss to my lips as he pulled away. "I suppose I shall return the favour," he raised his eyebrows at me as he shoved his phone in his pocket and picked up the keys, nodding towards the door. He still hadn't got his bike back from the raptor enclosure. I ran my hand down my shirt as I passed him, picking up my bag as I passed the couch and stepped out the door. "At an unexpected time," he added causing a chill to run down my back as I thought about him seducing me sometime in the future.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem distracted," Annie mumbled pushing my shoulder as I snapped my eyes to her, raising y eyebrows as she flick water at me from where she stood next to the water.

"I'm fine, just thinking," I replied looking down to the Mosasaurus in the water below her. The creature was gazing up at Annie with such intelligent eyes that it almost had me shivering, almost. "How's Athena?" I asked nodding toward the creature as it waited for Annie's next move.

"She's great, almost the same size as her sister at this age. I think she's got a few more months and then she'll be catching up to Nellie," Annie muttered placing her hand into the water, scratching the giant creature on the head before dropping a few fish into her mouth.

"You're just like Owen with his raptors," I mumbled to her lifting my feet from the floor and crossing them on my seat as I took the clipboard next to me, making the notes I was meant to be recording.

"Everything alright between you two?" Annie asked dropping down into the seat beside me as she picked up a plastic red ball and threw it to the far side of the pool, Athena going after it.

"We're fine, Claire told me I should leave him again, which resulted in an argument but other than that we're fine." I told her stopping what I was writing to glance down at her engagement ring. Did I want Owen to ask me to marry him? I knew I did but would he? Owen wasn't the type of guy that seemed to want to settle down but the last couple of years had been different. He also didn't look like the type of guy that would work here at Jurassic World yet he was.

"Are you okay Andi?" I could tell this time that Annie really was worried about me it showing in her voice or how she ignored the red ball as it bounced at her feet. Annie never ignored her girls unless something was really wrong.

"Owen asked me about what I wanted my wedding to be like yesterday and then he asked about kids," I admitted running my hand through my loose curls as I glanced up at her. "I can't stop thinking about it."

"You think he's going to ask?" she questioned and I could hear the excitement in her voice. I shook my head at her words not allowing myself to feel the excitement.

"You know Owen's not the type to settle down and have kids. I don't know why he was asking but it's had me thinking. Can I really be with him when I know he doesn't want the same things I do?" I asked her knowing if anyone besides Karen could help me it would be her.

"Owen loves you, it's clear as day to see it on his face, so maybe he doesn't want to marry and have children but if there was one girl that could change his mind about it, it's going to be you. If you're worried about it talk to him." She suggested placing a kiss to my forehead in a sisterly way before getting up to play with Athena again. I sighed as I watched her before packing away my things and standing from the chair I had perched in. she was right I should go speak to him.

* * *

I reached the raptor paddock quicker than I expected but parked the jeep none-the-less before shutting off the engine. Taking a deep breath I squeezed me eyes shut hoping it would shake off the nauseous feeling resting at the pit of my stomach. I shook my head, gripping the door handle in my hand before pushing the door open, slipping out of the car. I had barely placed my booted feet on the dirt when a commotion behind me caught my attention.

Victor Hoskins or better known as Vic had made his way to the raptor paddock no doubt talking about how to use the raptor as weapons when Owen got them under better control. He had been hear many times to covey his idea and each time Owen waved him away without listening. There was no way in hell those raptors would be used as weapons. They only listened to Owen and that was only because he was Alpha and only on occasion. Blue was still trying to fight for alpha over Owen.

"- said no, why won't you listen?" Owen spat at the man as I stepped closer to them only listening to the last of their words. I shared a look with Barry but the man just shook his head warning me not to interrupt. Vic said something under his breath to Owen which caused my boyfriend to retaliate jumping towards the man, his fist raised. Barry pulled him back before Owen could land a punch but he was still struggling against his friend.

"Stop! Now!" I shouted stepping between the two, resting my hand on Owen's chest giving him a warning look. He settled down at my look, relaxing against Barry's hold and shaking him off. "What are you doing here Vic?" I questioned looking back to the man that set Owen off.

"Just doing business," he replied looking to Owen, a smug smile on his face as he peered at the raptor trainer. Owen stiffened behind me before jumping forward, muttering under his breath about how he was going to punch Vic in the face. I struggled to keep him away but managed when by cupping his cheek in my hands, bringing his head down until his eyes locked with mine. He stilled when I shook my head at him, warning him that it would only make things worse. "That's it Grady listen to your woman," Vic taunted, laughing at his own words as he shifted behind me. I closed my eyes at his words, leaning closer to Owen to stop him from doing anything else. "Almost got her trained like a bitch," he grumbled under his breath and I knew he meant for us to hear it.

Owen fought against me again, Barry stepping closer to stop him but I didn't bother trying to stop him this time just turned around to face Vic before landing a solid punch to his face feeling satisfied when I heard a crunch under my fist. I pulled back my hand, shaking away the ache that settled around my knuckles and smiled at the look on Vic face. His nose was pouring with blood, his eyes already swelling up as he dropped to his knees, crying out.

"God Andi," Owen breathed as he came to stand next to me, his hand brushing against my right hand, caressing the knuckles as they ached.

"She broke my nose!" Vic cried out, sounding funny against the broken nose and the blood in his mouth. I spared him one last glance before marching passed him and into Owen's office not bothering to glance back. The sight of his blood had been amusing to see but as soon as the smell hit me I knew the nauseous feeling I had before was back but worse now.

I reached the office and didn't waste time by dropping to my knees, grabbing the metal waste bin and letting my lunch resurface. A warm hand settled on my back but I paid no attention as my stomach lurched again and another round of throwing up had me sinking further on my knees. When I was sure I had nothing left in me to throw up I sunk into Owen's embrace as he wrapped his arms around me. I turned my head into his chest, breathing in his scent, relaxing against him.

"You okay?" he asked brushing his fingers against my damp hair, wiping the moisture that had started at my hairline. I hummed at his words closing my eyes, resting my hand over his chest next to my head as I listened to the beating of his heart. "Okay, how about I take you home and you sweat it out there?" not waiting to listen to my answer, he lifted me in his arms before carrying me out into the heat.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading xx Please REVIEW! xx Comet96 xx**


End file.
